Fan Fiction OF Robin Hood BBC
by YQX
Summary: The story was taken placed in China. The time is about years of 1926. Hope you like it!


Fan Fiction Of "Robin Hood BBC"

Yu Qianxing

Chapter1:

Robin was a Chinese revolutionary fighters, He joined the Northern Expedition in 1924, He was fortunately survived. 2 years later in 1926, he returned to his hometown "Rehe".

When he walked on the town road, he found everything in front of him has become unfamiliar. What? The small cottage, small farmhouse and animal breeding shed, Were all replaced by luxurious banks and shops every shop hung Rockey's name. Rockey, who was just a service Staff of mayor , everyday just now, it seem he has the power to control the whole town.

"Seems like some bad things happen," Robin said to himself. "Maybe there's a great misfortune when I was not here."Fear and anxiety makes Robin walked quickly toward the house. Robin's concern seems have been certified, his home also put Rockey's name. Not far away, several families standing motionless. Their wore were very broken, everyone's face were covered with brown color. Looking at this scene, Robin realized, yes, Rockey must become the mayor! What a treacherous guy! When he was arrested 2 years ago, he should be immediately shot! Robin recalled that 2 years ago, he is in the defending group under the Mayor Edward. Rockey, was put into prison because of the drug trade. But the mayor have a moment of weakness, actually forgave him! Well, now, everything is too late!

Suddenly, a black dressed man came to his side. He was very tall, long hair, wearing a black trench coat, a string of big god necklace around his neck. His pair of black boot, when walking, the sound of beep really Scared everyone . This is a terrible guy! tall, strong with a very hideous face! "pa" Suddenly the man raising his hand hit the woman's face, woman fell.

"Mami! Why do you hit my mom!" The little boy cried and propped his mother quickly. "Shut up! Back to your side!" The man snapped, the vins on his forehead was really obvious when talking loudly. He pulled a 4 feet long whip from the waist, pumping the ground. Children frightened, and quickly back into the ranks." "2 month, only 50 yuan? I think you will no longer live in this world!" The man shouted. "But, sir, we really really do not have a penny, our child has eat nothing for 3 days!" One farmer replied with trembling. "Well, do not say anything!" The man continue to shouted, He came in front of a little boy and grab his collar, "Do not tell me any objective reason!" He emphasized "If you can not pay enough tax then there's some unfortunate will happen on your children, understand?" The man severely dropped the boy to the ground. "Robin Hood, Hello!"The man said. "I'm Gisborne, the mayor's brother!" contemptuous smiled. " congratulations to the returning of our big hero!"Gisborne said irony. "Yeah, we have schedule a job for you ,Robin, is to feed my baby dog! If you don't want to do, it is your choice, like them! Bunch idiot!" Gisborne glanced at Robin, and then he leave.

"Robber! Beast!" The woman sobbed. Robin patted her shoulder, smiled and said, "Don't worry!" Robin pulled a big purse from the bag, "This is my money for journey as well as trophies, these money can be used for some time." Robin almost gave his money to farmers. "Thank you! Really thank you!"They all kneeling to Robin. "You really save our life!"

Formal Mayor Edward, who was a general of late Qing Dynasty, His wisdom and brave, Defeated several waves of aggressors who invaded Rehe, so he was respected by every Rehe people. so Robin asked him for help.

"Oh Robin, haven't seen you for a long time, how are you ,you looks more stronger!" Edward said. "Yeah, good. But, there's some trouble in our town, I need your help!" "So, What can I do for you?" Edward touching his graying beard said, "I know what you will say, just as you know, Gisborne and Rockey are too strong, and I'm just an elder now, I don't know how can I help you. Robin looked blankly at a toy gun on the table. He began to remember when he was young, he always play with Edward's daughter Marian, He grew up with this beautiful girl. When Robin was 19, Marian said If he can become her husband, but rejected by Robin.

"Uncle Edward, how about Marian?" "Shut up!" behind here comes a shrill female voice, Robin suddenly recognized that is Marian's. If three years ago, she's sound like a little girl, but now her voice is as rappen as a real woman. Though she became much mature, but Robin can still hear out. "Hey, Marian! I'm your best friend, Robin!" Said Robin surprisingly. "I say don't talking with me!" Marian said, "Just follow what I say!" Then Robin felt his head was withstand with some hard thing. Marian said: "Now, go out from this house! go!" Robin was so embarrassed driven out, then the door closed.

Homeless, and failed to seek help. With disappointment and frustration, Robin said deeply. "It seems I can only rely on the lucky to defeat Devil Rockey. Marian, if we are destined to meet again, if i still alive." Robin thought. The year when Marian loved Robin, Robin was only a boy, Although Robin was older than Marian, but he is not very sensible, he regret to rejected Marian that year. And when Robin Joined the army, every night he thought of Marian, missing her very much.

With not much more money Robin lived in a hotel of the town. In the morning, Robin rubbed his eyes, came to the edge of the window and looked out, looked at everything unfamiliar, such a Brothel, Ballroom, Foot massage. "Not serious" Robin thought. Far ways there's sound waves of hoofs, getting closer and closer, Robin Looked at the sound's location he saw that a group of cavalry was being escort something Yes, these man was Rockey's, what is he going to do? I'd better asking people who familiar with the situation, Then Robin went downstairs and asked for a Merchant. Robin learned from the merchant that Rockey has been doing opium trade for more than a year! Every time this road is way for opium trade transport. "Son of Bitch!" Robin cursing with extremely anger, Let me give him a lesson! Robin thought of a good way to borrow a popcorn machine, as long as the cavalry passed, the popcorn machine will "Boom", horse will be frightened, so the cavalry will be very awkward fall down from the horse.

Seeing the cavalry getting closer. Robin was ready to make a "surprise" for them. They are coming! "BOOM! BOOM!" A really loudly noise, the horses like lost their soul, blared and highly held their body, broken the reins which lashing the horse and goods together, and fled really fast for different direction. The soldier on the house issued a terrible screams. Robin took advantage of the occasion of panic, borrowed an oil lamp and fiercely threw on the opium! sooner, flames burning up, all "good things" of Rockey was ended by the fire. This matter reached the ears of Rockey. "How useless they are!"Rockey cursed, angry and threw things around, smash things. "Gisborne! Come here!" "Waiting your order sir."Gisborne said with low voice, seems very terrible of being punished. Rockey grabbed Gisborne's ears. "Wanted the Robin Hood in whole city! You can get back until you catch him!" Mayor Rockey been greatly insult, vowed to seize Robin and personally kill him.

Chapter2:

Robin accidently met with the "Faction of God Stick", and the steward of the faction named Much. On The leader succesion ceremoney of the God Stick, Robin Became the leader of hundres poor people who's willing to against and protest to the Rockey and corrupt government. It turned out that these years Robin has kept the god stick for his friend will Scallet. The fact is , 2 years ago,In the North Expedition, the revolutionary army were in danger of being wiped out. "Robin, I have to stick our positions with our comrades! And you must live!"will said, with the gunfire step by step approaching, "We have been exhausted!"a soldier screamed loudly. " Robin! Listen to me! It isn't drive you away! But you have a more important duty to be done!"will continued to said, "My dear brother, we have to farewell, You must take care of stick for me! Remember,as long as you live, you must not lose it!"Then, will led the rest of only 18 brothers, picked up the machetes and rushed to the his body was cut in more than 10 knives, he fell down.

Robin deserved the power of God Stick's leader, but he did not get everyone's approval. A whole-body-muscle brusier walked out, see this man,8 feet tall, two arms as thick as the tree stump, the right eye has been blind. His name is Little John. "I'm not satisfied!"He said loudly and his penetrating voice sounds like a lion! "Will Scalett like a big brother led us for so many years, but now we exchange the power to such a strange people! Isn't he feel sorry to hundres of our brothers? This is inrresponsible!" "John!" Much immediately interrupted him. "You know what about Robin? You didn't know! He's the hero of Revolutionary Armed Forces! Our leader Will is his comrade, they are like pro brothers! You say you are loyal with Will, couldn't you listen to his word? Moreover, our team is lack of a leader like Robin! Anyway, I believe him!"Much said uncompromising. "Go!"John led mall protion people belonging to him, angrily left.

"Brothers!" Robin said to all of the members of God Stick. "Will is our dear brother! He is gone!"Speaking of which, Robin tears. "But want everyone to remember, whether the leader is me, or anyone else! We can not forget our duty!" Robin said while raised his God stick, "See the word on the stick! Defend our homeland, do chivalrous things! This is the rule for every God Stick members for many years! And we need to know, what kind of worse conditions we live today! Government exploitation, and local tyrant's crush, now we are unable to survive!"Robin clenched the fist. "Our goals have not finish, but there's some trouble, separatist interval, so how canwe achieve our vision! And how to protect our people!" Robin impassioned said. "From now on, I am the leader, not seeking anything else, just let each Rehe people live in a stable life! Beat Rockey! Defeat the corrupt government!" "Beat Rockey! Defeat the corrupt government!"Every one shouting slogans.

In the dark night, suddenly there came an urgent cry for help! Robin woke up, got dressed and rushed to the direct where the voice is. The scene in front of him made him stunned, a house was so mass seems to have been robbed. A big strong man was injuried and Fell on the ground. Get closer and look, it is john! The crying woman maybe John's wife! "Oh, Robin! Help me! My son was captured! Help me to save my son! Please!"Without saying anything, Robin picked up the stick, rush to the direction where the boy was caught.

于乾行 15:17:18

Along the trajectory of the car, Robin walked nearly 3 hours . It is now the early morning, the sky was still dark. Robin was approaching a river, he found that on the other side of river there are two barracks, they are all lightly, Robin can see not clearly but really some people who dressed police uniform and walking around. They must under the Rockey's controlled, Robin thought. John's child must be Brought here by I can not rescue the child on time before the sun rise, the child must be in very dangerous situation. Robin crouched in the bushes, looked at the barracks and river side, confirmed that there's not more Guards, then he crawled forward to the riverside,swam across the river. Robin picked many willow branches wear around his waist, head and neck. "Hey guys, I need to go to the toiled, I'll back soon."One of the guard said, Robin heard his words. "Ok, I got a chance!"Robin whispered. To kill the guard silently, and dress on his uniform. Robin on the riverside, covered with willows reeds and grass, Quietly waiting for the guards come.""20 meters, 10 meters, 8 meters,"Robin calculated in his mind. "2 meters!" The guars walked across the Robin, he didn't notice there's a man is going to kill him! Just the guard ready to take the pants off, Robin suddenly stood up and tightly reined the guard's neck. Guard struggled for a few times, then he stopped breath.

Robin tooks of the uniforms on the guard's body, carefully wear on his body, and also Robin picked up a pistol from the guard, Then dragged the guard's body to hidden deeply in the reeds. Will, the things become much easier! Robin thought. He carefully sneak to the back door of the first barracks, body close to the wall, stuck half head to see the space between the two barracks. 1.2...5, a total of five guards, Robin counted. And A little kid who's surrounded by the guards without clothes on his upper body, shivering. Robin looked at these guards, three of them having guns and walking around, other two are lying on the ground, sleepy. "My child, you will be all right soon."Robin loaded the gun, preparing for shot. But Robin really didn't wants to do that. Then he put the gun back, walked to the guards calmly. "Hey, brother! You have some cigarettes? Give me one, okay?" At this time. three guards with guns coming. "Well, I have some. But, who are you man? We haven't seen you before!""Em, I'm recruits, Gisborne sent me here"Said Robin, "there's addition brother here, ah?" One of the guards laughed and patted Robin's face, "New guys, There are a lot of things you should learn!"said the guard provocative. "Yes, of course!" Robin pretend to meet the guard. The attitudes of Robin relaxed the guards. "Recruits! You, take care of this children now! we have to break! If the children lost you're dead! Hear?"Robin nodded, he think that it should be no problem to secure little John. So now, all five guards have put down their guns, sitting and have a rest. Ok, let's do it! Robin quickly Loosen the rope tied on the feet of little John. Then he seized John's hand running bank to the original road. Just for seconds, there's gunshot behind. "Stop!""John, you go first!"Robin said, "But, uncle, how do you do?""Now we have no time!listen to me! Just run!"Said Robin in a desperately ran to the river, Robin hidden behind the barrack, and have a gunfight with 5 is a famous shooter in the army, "Pang pang!"with 5 pangs, 5 guards were fallen. Robin just want to retreat, unexpected thing happened! Robin, we met again! Here comes the terrible guy Gisborne, and followed with many soldiers, Gisborne Raised his gun on Robin's head, "This time you can not escape!"Robin was caught by Gisborne.


End file.
